


Exiled

by MolSebGod



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Tommyinnit joins Technoblade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27892189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MolSebGod/pseuds/MolSebGod
Summary: "Let me tell you a story, Tommy. A story of a man called Theseus."
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 164





	Exiled

**Author's Note:**

> This was written before the events of the actual Exile and although it has been somewhat edited to fit the actual exile a teeny tiny bit. this is still more like an AU so pls don’t point out the inaccuracies to the actual event and just enjoy pls ty <3

Tommy walks along the prime path towards the van, dreading for Tubbo’s decision on the exiling matter.

Suddenly he saw a familiar pink figure at the corner of his eye and he quickly turned to it.

The figure walked out the shadows towards Tommy.

“Technoblade.” Tommy said. “Hello, Tommy.” Technoblade replied. “Why are you here? You fucking bitch.” Tommy asked with hostility. Technoblade chuckled and replied, “Look, Tommy. I’m just here to say, There’s always a room on my side.” Tommy was taken back by Technoblade’s words. “Wh- Why would I join your side? You’re a bad guy! I don’t wanna be what Wilbur was!” Tommy responded. Technoblade’s face dropped, probably because of the mention of their deceased brother.

“Tommy, I was never on the bad side. I'm merely fighting against the corruption of the government. In fact, I was right about the government.” Technoblade said to Tommy. Tommy glared at Technoblade. “How so?” Tommy asks.

“You know exactly what I mean.” Technoblade responded. Although Tommy didn’t want to admit it, Technoblade’s right. He did know what Technoblade is hinting at. This whole nation and government affairs is tearing Tommy and Tubbo apart, and he has mentioned this to Ranboo.

“I’ll be waiting for you at my base. Phil knows where it is.” Technoblade responded as he dove in some water and flew away with his trident. Tommy was left there, puzzled and worried. Wilbur’s words ring in his ears and he longs for it to stop. A small part of him does kind of want to join Technoblade but... Technoblade’s a bad guy. A Villain,

Right?

“Tommy!” Tubbo called and Tommy quickly snapped out of his thoughts. “It’s time.” Tubbo said sternly. Tommy gulped and followed him into the van.

“So, Dream has given us... a threat. If we do not exile you, we’ll be forever trapped within these walls. If we do exile you, the walls will come down.” Tubbo laid the situation on the table for the cabinet. They all looked nervous and worried. For the nation and for Tommy.

“I... I hate to say it but... I think it’s best if we... exile Tommy...” Quackity spoke up. “Wh- You can’t just exile me! I’ve done everything for this country!” Tommy shouted back. “Yeah, but you’re also fucking it up for everyone, Tommy!” Fundy responds. “Everyone please-“ Tommy cuts Tubbo off and yelled, “I DID NOT PUT A FIGHT ALL THIS TIME TO JUST SUBMIT TO DREAM'S AUTHORITY!“ Tubbo slammed the counter.

“EVERYONE! SHUT UP!” Tubbo shouted. “Please just... Stop arguing... for once...” Tubbo pleaded as tears rolls down his cheeks. “Tubbo, I-“ “This is your fault.” Tubbo said quietly. “We could’ve had a peaceful era in L’Manberg if you weren’t so... reckless and selfish...” Tubbo told Tommy. Tommy took a step back.

“Selfish? Tubbo, Do you not remember how much I've sacrificed for this nation?!” Tommy asked with anger in his voice. “I do, Tommy! And I will be forever grateful! But so much more things have to be considered now besides your discs! I know you want to have things your own way for once but... you can’t! Not when there’s a nation on your shoulders.” Tubbo replied and Tommy clenched his fists and looked down.

“I think the choice you’re going to make is pretty clear.” Tommy blurted out “Tommy-“ Tubbo was cut off. “Don’t follow me.” Tommy said and stormed out of the van. Everyone in the room was quiet.

“What do we do now?” Fundy asks the young president. “Big Q will be Vice President from now on. Fundy, you’re gonna be replacing Big Q’s secretary of state role.” Tubbo replied and the other two nodded. “You two are dismissed.” Tubbo said, Quackity and Fundy looked at each other and then nodded and left the van.

Tubbo look out the window of the van.

“Why did this have to happen?”

Philza was sorting things in his house as usual when Tommy suddenly approached him. “Hey, Phil.” Tommy greeted. “Oh, hello, Tommy.” Philza replied back. He immediately knew what was going on. “Were you officially exiled?” Philza asked and Tommy nodded. “Phil, Where- Where is Technoblade?” Tommy asked. Philza’s eyes widen then sighed. “You’re gonna need warm clothes if you want to go there.” Philza said to him as he hands Tommy a compass.

“Techno gave this to me so I can find him, but you can have it. I already wrote down his coordinates anyways.” Tommy looked the compass and then back at Philza. “Thanks, Dad.” Tommy thanked him and went about his journey. But first, he has to prepare his things.

Tommy arrived at his house and immediately started packing his things when suddenly, Ranboo approached him.

“I’m guessing the decision was to exile you?” Ranboo asked. “Yeah. I have to go somewhere.” Tommy replied, Ranboo was confused.

“Where? Pogtopia again?” Tommy shook his head. “Well, Are you gonna tell me where?” Ranboo asked again as Tommy puts on some warm clothes.

“I’ll tell you later, Ranboo. Just...Look after Tubbo and the rest for me. Okay? And when I do decide to tell you, Don’t tell anyone. Don’t follow me either. Unless I want you to.” Tommy responded with a tiny chuckle, Ranboo smiled and nodded. “Got it. Stay safe, Big man” Ranboo gave Tommy a pat on the back. Tommy smiled.

“Thank you, Ranboo.”

As Tommy arrived the docks he bumps into someone or... something? "Ah, Hello, Tommy!" Ghostbur greeted him. "What are you doing here?" Tommy asked him. "Well, I was just out fishing!" Ghostbur smiled. Tommy sighed. "Look, Wil- er...Ghostbur, I don't have time to talk right now. I wanna get out of here as soon as possible and preferably before nightfall." Tommy told him. Ghostbur looked at him with a confused expression.

"Why are you leaving?" Ghostbur asked, Tommy sighed once again. "I was exiled, Ghostbur." Tommy replied. Ghostbur looked sad. "I don't like that word... Anyways, Would you like me to come with you?" Tommy shook his head. "No, Just take care of everyone here. Don't let that green bastard named Dream near any of them." Tommy said as he placed down his boat. "Um, I can't remember who this 'Dream' fella is but Alright! I'll be aware of any green man that comes near us!" Ghostbur replied and Tommy smiled at him.

"Thank you. Goodbye." Tommy responded as he rows away into the sea. Ghostbur waved him a goodbye as Tommy slowly disappears into the horizon.

It was a quiet snowy day at Technoblade’s new base. He was sitting in his chair peacefully reading a book when he suddenly heard a knock on his door. Technoblade got up and walked over towards the door and flung it open.

The young Brit stood in front of Technoblade, slowly looking up at Technoblade's face and Technoblade smiled.

_“Welcome home, Theseus.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that! Thanks for reading :) Let me know your thoughts on this story in the comments (if you want-)


End file.
